ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
Karam LLC
Karam LLC was a company founded by Florida businessmen Jamal and Hassan Erroudani who may have ties to the Moroccan government and 9/11 hijacker Mohamed Atta. Daniel Hopsicker, Mohamed Atta, Florida Entrepreneur, http://www.madcowprod.com/06122007.html Summary of connections 9/11 In 2000, the Erroudanis formed a company with a Mohamed Atta who may have been the 9/11 hijacker. When contacted by the press, Hassan Erroudani did not deny Mohamed Atta's identity but was embarrassed and refused to answer any questions. Morocco In 2004, Hassan Erroudani formed the Central Florida Moroccan American Chamber of Commerce with Abdul Aitboukil, Mo Bani, and John Omari. Central Florida Moroccan American Chamber Of Commerce, Inc., Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/CENTRAL-FLORIDA-MOROCCAN-AMERICAN-CHAMBER-OF-COMMERCE-INC.html In June 2005, the Erroudanis formed the JMH Investment Group with Mohammed Ariad, "the economic counselor of the Moroccan Embassy in Washington D.C." Turkey In 2005, Hassan Erroudani formed Seawest Cars with Murat Oner of Maryland, likely the Naval Attache to the Turkish Embassy in Washington, DC. Seawest's registered agent Sherrill Hinz has registered other companies on behalf of Turkish owners. Ex-Russians On the same day that the Erroudanis registered Karam LLC, another company of the same name was registered by Russian expatriate Leonid Storch in the name of Oleg Koromyslov and Oleg Shumkov. Judson Russ The 2003 Karam filing lists an address for Hassan Erroudani that had been used by Judson Russ for his Rapid Cash company as recently as 2000. Company structure April 2001 As of April 2001, the officer list of Karam LLC included: Incorporation paper for Karam LLC, Florida Secretary of State, 2001 April 5, http://www.madcowprod.com/presidentatta.htm President: Mohamed Atta 35 Boulevard Barral Lebrasilia 13008 Marseille, France Vice President / Treasurer: Jamal Erroudani 4757 G. Walden Green Circle Orlando, Florida 32811 Secretary: Hassan Erroudani 611 Hampshire Road, #512 Westlake Village, California 91361 January 2003 As of 2003, the officers of Karam LLC were listed as: Incorporation paper for Karam LLC, Florida Division of Corporations, 2003 January 13, http://www.madcowprod.com/karam2003.htm President: Jamal Erroudani (address same as 2001) Treasurer: Hassan Erroudani 7812 Bridgestone Dr Orlando, FL 32835 (407) 353-2166 Secretary: Mohamed Atta 4124 West Colonial Dr Orlando, FL 32808 Officer detail Mohamed Atta Daniel Hopsicker identifies the Mohamed Atta of Karam LLC as the same Mohamed Atta who led and died in the 9/11 attacks. The Marseille address listed for Mohamed Atta in 2001 holds the 23-floor apartment complex La Brasilia. Google Earth imagery, accessed May 2014 The Orlando address listed for Mohamed Atta in 2003 is an IHOP restaurant on a highway with many car dealers. Hassan Erroudani Hassan Erroudani refused to confirm or deny Mohamed Atta's identity when interviewed by Hopsicker. In 2004, Hassan Erroudani formed the Central Florida Moroccan American Chamber of Commerce with Abdul Aitboukil, Mo Bani, and John Omari. Central Florida Moroccan American Chamber Of Commerce, Inc., Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/CENTRAL-FLORIDA-MOROCCAN-AMERICAN-CHAMBER-OF-COMMERCE-INC.html In 1989, Jonathan N. Omari registered the National Auto Brokers of Orlando at the same mailing address of 1877 Taft Vineland Rd. National Auto Brokers, Hello Companies, http://company.hellocompanies.com/english/1122/312461558/NATIONAL-AUTO-BROKERS-OF-ORLANDO-LLC.html National Auto Brokers was present at this address as of 2014. The address next door at 1863 Taft Vineland Rd is another used car dealer that has had numerous company names and owners over the years. Jamal Erroudani In 2012, Wells Fargo foreclosed on Jamal Erroudani's property at Lot 43, Bayview, PB 9 Pg 5. The court case number was 48-2010-CA-022955-O. Public Notices, The West Orange Times, 2012 February 2, http://www.businessobserverfl.com/legal-notice-uploads/2012-2-3-Orange.pdf Related businesses Rapid Cash Hopsicker: Erroudani ran a wire transfer service called Rapid Cash from out of his home. Bizapedia lists Hassan Erroudani's 7812 Bridgestone address as the address of Rapid Cash On Line, the company of a Judson W. Russ. The registered agent is C.T. Corporation of 645 Lakeland East Dr Ste 101 in Flowood, Mississippi. Rapid Cash On Line, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/ms/RAPID-CASH-ON-LINE-LLC.html As of 2014, web search engines list the owner of Rapid Cash as Natasha Russ, possibly an alias for Judson's widow Natalia. Judson Russ Rapid Cash was founded by Judson Wendell Russ in 1995, Judson Wendell Russ, Albany Herald, 2013 November 8, http://www.albanyherald.com/news/2013/nov/08/judson-wendell-russ/?obituaries and the company grew to include a dozen locations by 1998. Fast Cash Locations, Rapid Cash Advances, http://www.floridafinancecenter.com/Fast_Cash_Locations_Orlando_FL.html Before founding Rapid Cash in 1995, Russ had been Director of Operations for National Distributing Company. Judson Russ, LinkedIn, http://www.linkedin.com/in/judsonruss Companies related to Judson Russ include: Judson Russ, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/people/JUDSON-RUSS.html * SJD Financing, 1996, co-founded with Sebron B. Williams of Albany, Georgia and managed by Paula J. Cribb of Winter Haven, FL. The 7812 Bridgestone address is listed as Russ's address, * Cashmax, 1997, co-founded with Sebron B. Williams of Albany, Georgia * Rapid Cash Advances, 2000 * Cash Advance Services LLC, 2000, lists the 7812 Bridgestone address as Russ's address * Rapid Cash On Line, 2000, lists the 7812 Bridgestone address as Russ's address * Rapid Rebates LLC, 2003, founded by Natalia L. Russ using the same address as Rapid Cash Advances * Rapid Cash Payday Loans, 2003, founded by Natalia L. Russ the same day as Rapid Rebates * Knockers Internet Cafe, 2011 * Xtra Cash Financing, Inc, 2012 Seawest Cars As of 2005, Hassan Erroudani was an officer of Seawest Cars Import and Export Inc., the company of Murat Oner of Orlando. Other officers include Ender Eyison and Jamal Erroudani. Daniel Hopsicker identifies this Murat Oner as Lt. Cmdr. Murat Oner, Naval Attache to the Turkish Embassy in Washington, DC. Oner's other businesses included Magic Cars, Inc and Used Car 4 You, both formed around the same tme. Murat Oner, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/murat-oner-P443917.aspx Solutions Business Services Seawest's mailing address of 3411 N. Highway 19A in Mount Dora, Florida, is the address of the Solutions Business Services company of Sherrill D. Hinz. Hinz had also been the agent for: * Cars and Credit, 2003, the company of Ates Gelis and Savas Yildirim. The company's address of 6438 E. Colonial Drive in Orlando was previously used by Daniel H. Mooney of Automation Sales and Service (2002), the company of L.F. Maillard Wesson, and would later be used by Yildirim's Netco Transportation (2004). * Cars2Go, 2005, the company of Guerrero Sandra, sharing the 1808 S Orange Blossom Trail address with Seawest. Sandra is connected to Michael Ohevzion through the Omega-Sigma Corporation. * Greywolf Finance, 2004, the company of Mustafa Cakiroglu who was a partner in the Asec Financial Group with Firat Seker. Firat Seker is a manager Firat Seker, LinkedIn, http://www.linkedin.com/pub/firat-seker/56/82b/990 at Intercar, Intercar, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/INTERCAR.html a property of the Green Harbor Group LLC, the company of Kiray Zeynep Demiroz who founded Deco Trade International in 2007 Deco Trade International, FindTheCompany, http://companies.findthebest.com/l/29282928/Deco-Trade-International-Llc-in-Orlando-FL and Green Harbor Motor LLC in 2011. Green Harbor Motor LLC, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/GREEN-HARBOR-MOTOR-LLC.html There is an ASEC Holding Company in the Middle East Yasser Shehata, LinkedIn, http://eg.linkedin.com/pub/yasser-shehata/5b/b23/4ba which is a subsidiary of Citadel Capital of Egypt Creating MEA Leaders, Citadel Capital, http://citadelcapital.com/portfolio/current-investments/ and whose property ASEC Cement is run by Giorgio Bodo of Italy. Giorgio Bodo: Executive Profile, Businessweek, http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/people/person.asp?personId=660834&ticker=F:IM Brittany Corp The Erroudanis registered the Brittany Corporation in Florida in December 2000. Brittany Corp, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/brittany-corp-5568292.aspx Brittany's listed address was 7693 S Orange Blossom Trail in Orlando, the location of another IHOP restaurant. Brittany Corp, Bizapedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/BRITTANY-CORP.html Ihop Restaurant - Karam, LLC, Ihop, Manta, http://www.manta.com/c/mm4cx30/ihop-restaurant In 2007, Bobby Lee Anthony accused Brittany Corp of breaking the Fair Labor Standards Act. Anthony v. Brittany Corp, https://dockets.justia.com/docket/florida/flsdce/9:2007cv80948/304213/ JBH Food The Erroudanis registered JBH Food, Inc in May 2005. JBH Food, Inc, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/jbh-food-inc-4116111.aspx JMH Investment Group In June 2005, the Erroudanis formed the JMH Investment Group with Mohammed Ariad of Bethesda, Maryland. JMH Investment Group', Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/jmh-investment-group-inc-5880420.aspx Hopsicker identifies Ariad as "the economic counselor of the Moroccan Embassy in Washington D.C." James Hostick Veromi JMG to JMI, Veromi, http://www.veromi.com/BusinessDetailPg000007300.aspx ties the Missouri-based JMH Investments of Jamil al-Attar to James M. Hostick of 33290 US Highway 19 N, Palm Harbor, FL. ''James M. Hostick and Associates, Inc., Bizipedia, http://www.bizapedia.com/fl/JAMES-M-HOSTICK-AND-ASSOCIATES-INC.html Yahoo lists a Homestar Mortgage Service at this address. Homestar Mortgage Service, Yahoo, https://local.yahoo.com/info-37800787-homestar-mortgage-service-palm-harbor Google Earth imagery shows nothing between a storefront at 33330 Hwy 19 N and the Poor House restaurant at 33286. Historical imagery shows nothing in the area until the 33300 block was built in 2002. Hostick was an officer of around twenty companies between 1976 and 1993, usually serving as treasurer. James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Deland/james-m-hostick-245029.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Clearwater/james-m-hostick-7388682.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Tampa/james-m-hostick-161513.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Largo/james-m-hostick-650767.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Palm-Harbor/james-m-hostick-49722.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Tampa/james-m-hostick-1611432.aspx James M. Hostick, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Clearwater/james-m-hostick-P2855721.aspx UNFL LLC Jamal Erroudani was involved in UNFL LLC with Carlos Diaz, Chad Maali, and Barney R. Guy. UNFL was registered in September 2012. UNFL LLC, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Orlando/unfl-llc/108155697.aspx Karam Motors, Inc On the same day in 2003 that Karam LLC was re-registered, Karam Motors, Inc was registered to Oleg Koromyslov and Oleg Shumkov of 17555 Collins Ave. Ste. 1204, Sunny Isles Beach, FL. This address is the site of the Pinnacle high-rise apartment complex. The registered agent for Karam Motors was listed as Leonard Storchevoy of 13899 Biscayne Blvd. Ste. 109, North Miami Beach, site of the Senator Executive and Law Center. Storchevoy was also the registered agent for the Safeway Freight Lines company of Arturas Lickunas, registered in 2005, Safeway Freight Lines, Inc. in Miami FL, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Miami/safeway-freight-lines-inc-5221927.aspx and the Arolan Corporation, registered in 2005. Arolan Corp. in Miami, FL, Corporation Wiki, http://www.corporationwiki.com/Florida/Miami/arolan-corp-5674192.aspx See also * Mary Schneider - report of al-Qaeda activity in Orlando in 1998. References Category: All